In Sickness and in Health
by crematosis
Summary: When Light is forced to care for a sick L, it might be too much stress for him to handle. LxLight


A/N: I found a few pages of this story on some paper tucked into my bookcase and decided to finish it and type it all up. It's about time I did another one-shot. In this one, we get to see L and Light in their natural habitat after the Kira case. Aw, so cute together.

Disclaimer: I don't own…anyone really. I'd love my own lil L though. He's adorable.

L was not happy. His eyes ached, his throat ached, and his nose was running. He had never felt so miserable in his life. And Light, the love of his life, the person who was supposed to love him unconditionally, was laughing at him. Yes, this was definitely the most miserable day of his life.

"Aw, poor baby," Light cooed at L, followed by a snicker.

L frowned and pulled the sheets up to his chin. "Raito-kun is laughing at me," he croaked. "I am deathly ill and Raito-kun finds that humorous."

"That's why I'm laughing. You're being so melodramatic. Yes, you're sick. But it's just a cold, for goodness sake. You're moaning and carrying on like you're going to die. That's what's so funny."

"But I feel horrible," L mumbled. "I've never felt so sick in entire life."

Light squinted at the bedridden detective. "Seriously? You've got the sniffles. We've all had colds multiple times. Yes, it sucks. But it could be much worse."

"I fail to see how I could feel any worse," L whimpered.

"You seriously haven't been sick before? Ever?" Light could barely believe it.

"No," L rasped. "I eat well. I should think that would be enough to keep me healthy. At least, it has kept me healthy in the past."

Light sighed and shook his head. "L, darling, you don't eat very well. In fact, you're lucky that you're not obese and don't have diabetes. Your diet is doing nothing to keep you healthy."

L groaned and rolled over onto his side. "Raito-kun is so cruel at the lowest point of my life."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop laughing at you. You're obviously serious." He patted L's shoulder. "I'll bring you some soup and you'll feel better in no time."

"Raito-kun knows I dislike soup," L protested weakly. He rolled back onto his back and looked up at Light unhappily with watery dark eyes.

Light frowned. "Soup is good for you when you're sick."

L made a face. "How can anything that tastes bad make me feel better?"

Light sighed. If L insisted on acting like a child, he would have to treat him like one. Light cleared his throat and put on his most patronizing voice. "Sometimes the things that taste bad are actually the best for you. The vegetables in chicken noodle soup-"

L interrupted him with a gagging noise that had to be hard on his sore throat. "I hate vegetables. I prefer fruit."

"Well, fruit is good for you too." Light looked relieved. Finally, L wasn't asking for cake or desserts filled with processed sugar. Fruit would be good for L for a change.

L nodded slowly. "Very well. Bring me a blueberry muffin."

Light hesitated. He looked at L skeptically. "Are you sure your throat is up for that?"

"You're right," L sighed. "I suppose I shall starve."

Light put his hands on his hips. "You're such a drama queen, Ryuuzaki. I'll get you some sherbet. That'll feel good on your throat, ne?"

L nodded wearily. "Yes, that sounds tolerable."

Light bent down and kissed L's forehead. "You'll be fine. Try to get some rest, drink plenty of fluids, and you'll probably be out of bed tomorrow morning."

"I better be out of bed tomorrow," L muttered unhappily. "I need to work on a new case."

"I'll take care of it," Light assured him. "Get some rest and try to take it easy tomorrow. If you push yourself, you'll only be sick longer."

"Fine," L muttered. He rolled over and burrowed down under the sheets. 'I expect lots of sherbet to get me through the day," L's muffled voice sounded from beneath the sheets.

Light rolled his eyes. An ill L was starting to be a pain already and it was still early morning. He really hoped L would get some sleep instead of complaining bitterly about how being ill was interfering with his work.

When Light returned with L's sherbet, he was gratified to see L sleeping peacefully. As much as Light loved the little sugar addict, he was annoyed by L's determination to sleep as little as possible. Light gently set the bowl of sherbet on the nightstand and pulled the sheets down around L's shoulders so he wouldn't suffocate in his sleep.

L opened one eye. "Raito-kun, will I really feel better tomorrow?"

"Well, you'll certainly be much better, but you may still be sniffling. As long as you take care of yourself today, your chances of complete recovery will be better."

L sighed sadly. He sat up in bed and grabbed the bowl of sherbet. Light wandered off to make himself breakfast. With his bowl of cereal, he curled up on the couch and read a book.

L slept on and off for most of the day. Light left the nightstand well-stocked with a box of tissues, cough drops, and tea. He checked on L periodically, but the detective remained undisturbed for a good part of the day. Light was glad to see L finally sleeping for several hours at a time and he was not about to disturb L's sleep.

After dinner, Light pulled an extra blanket from the linen closet and curled up on the couch. There was no way he was sharing a bed with an ill, bad-tempered L.

Light slept fitfully, plagued by strange dreams. He woke up several times unbelievably thirsty and exhausted. He would fall back asleep, only to wake up again from a nightmare that L was dying. As scary as it was, he was tired and he was not going to check up on L because of a silly dream. Resolutely, he pulled the covers tightly around himself and dropped back into a fitful sleep.

Light woke early the next morning with a headache. L was perched on Light's chest, a tissue wedged up one nostril. "I thought you said I would be recovered today," L said accusingly.

"Well, you're out of bed, aren't you?" Light was in no mood for L's silliness at such an hour. He was tired and he blamed the couch for his poor night's sleep. He wanted L healthy so they could share a bed again.

L pointed to the tissue. "My nose is dripping mucus constantly. I do not consider that healthy."

Light sighed. "If you let me up, I can get you some medicine that will take care of that. Then you can't get to work and stop bothering me."

L felt that Light was being exceptionally rude to someone who was suffering so immensely, but he climbed off his lover's chest and followed Light to the bathroom to rummage through the medicine cabinet.

Soon, L was feeling much better. He was still sniffling, but he was rapidly becoming extremely energetic. His throat now felt fine and his mood was improving now that he could eat cookies again without irritating his throat. He settled down at his desk and briskly set to work. Light sat at the desk beside him. He too was helping with L's newest case, although with less vigor than L.

L gazed at Light out of the corner of his eye. "Is Raito-kun not interested in helping me today? You have always been expected to help and I realize I have not asked whether you truly want to. Not everyone is suited for my lifestyle. Does Raito-kun wish to have a day off?"

Light waved a hand dismissively and stifled a yawn. "No, I don't mind helping. I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep so well on that couch and I'm feeling a little stiff."

L nodded sympathetically. The bed they shared was luxuriously soft. It had to be or L wouldn't get any sleep at all. "Well, Raito-kun will get a good night's sleep tonight and he will not be sore tomorrow."

"Yeah, thank god," Light muttered. He yawned again. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Go ahead without me."

L was soon completely immersed in his work. His new cases were nothing like the Kira case. It filled him with a vague sense of regret. After working on that same case for months, years even, Kira had never been caught. All his new cases were completed so quickly in a matter of hours or days. With Light helping him, it took no time at all. Speaking of Light….

L looked up and noticed the empty seat next to him. He glanced back at the clock on the computer. He frowned. Light had been gone for three hours. It took only a few minutes to make a cup of coffee and even if Light drove to Starbucks, which he shouldn't have done in such a sleepy state, he should have been back by now.

L hit a button on his computer and put it into password-protected mode and hunted around the house for his beloved Light. He didn't have to go very far. Following the sound of running water, L found Light sprawled on the floor in the kitchen, the sink overflowing around him.

L turned off the faucet and knelt down on the wet floor. Light was fast asleep, oblivious to the water swirling all around him. His clothes were soaked and he was shivering, but still fast asleep. L was deeply worried. If he hadn't arrived in such a timely manner, Light might have drowned.

After peeling off Light's wet garments, L set about dragging the unconscious boy into the bedroom. Light was far too heavy for him to carry and too out of it to be of any help whatsoever.

L bundled Light in a pair of sweatpants and a loose long-sleeved shirt and tucked him into bed with several blankets piled on top. There, that should take care of Light's shivers in no time. Feeling pleased with his accomplishments, L headed back to his office down the hall to finish his work for the day. If Light was still sleeping when he returned, he would have to take Light to the doctor. No one should sleep an entire day. L was sure of that.

A few minutes after L resumed his typing, he heard a feeble cry from the bedroom. Pausing in his work yet again, he peered into the bedroom.

"Ah, Raito-kun is awake," L murmured. He cocked his head to one side. Light looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and watery and he was still shivering. "Raito-kun, are you ill?" L asked slowly. "You feel asleep in the kitchen."

"Yes, I'm ill," Light groaned. "It serves me right for taking such good care of you. Ugh, I feel terrible."

L felt the corners of his mouth twitch into the beginnings of a smile. "Oh, don't worry, my love. I'll take good care of you. Just stay right where you are and I shall bring you something delicious to ease your sore throat."

Light glared at him heatedly. "It better be soup."

"It will be a surprise," L said pleasantly. "No, no…don't even attempt to get out of bed. You are far too ill. And don't strain yourself thinking about it. You'll only make yourself sicker."

L returned with a large bowl of ice cream.

Light sighed heavily. "I swear to god, Ryuuzaki, as soon as I get my strength back, I'll kill you."

L held the spoon in one hand. "If Raito-kun is feeling too weak, I'll feed him his ice cream."

Light snatched the spoon out of L's hand and glared at the detective. "Oh, I'm fine. I'll be better in no time. Tomorrow, you better be prepared. I'm going to kick you into next week."

"I look forward to it," L said lightly. "It will give him motivation for getting better."

L closed the bedroom door and retreated to his office. He perched in his chair and smiled to himself. He knew all of Light's threats were meaningless. He had known Light far too long to actually take him seriously. Light was just being grumpy because he didn't feel good. It was easy to push Light's buttons and irritate him, but a little anger would only ensure that Light had extra will to get better.

L stretched luxuriously. They both needed a vacation. That would pacify Light's rage. He grinned. If he took Light to a hotel and locked them in the room for the day, Light would forgive him everything.

L was whistling as he returned to his work, his plan for a fun weekend with Light already dancing in his head.

The End


End file.
